


Ice-Cream Makes Everything Better

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux having ice-cream on his nose without realising it





	Ice-Cream Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Sick Fic, Ren as reluctant nurse

“But why do I have to take care of him?”

Kylo Ren was not whining. He did not whine. But the master of the Knights of Ren did not play at being a nursemaid. 

“Because, sir,” Mitaka said, thrusting the bowl back into Kylo’s hands, “he said, and I quote, “If anything happens to me, make sure that kriffing Force user takes responsibility for it.”

“I don’t think this is what he meant,” Kylo said, pouting as the ice-cream melted over the side of the bowl, oozing down his gloves.

“Perhaps not sir,” Mitaka replied, hastily backing away from the bed before Kylo tried to force him to accept possession of the bowl. “But the General is unwell, running a fever and can barely talk, and I am needed on the bridge.”

With this last, Mitaka ducked out the door, leaving Kylo looking from the bowl of pink ice-cream to the slumped figure of General Hux. Kylo sighed and pulled up a stool to the bedside. He lifted the spoon, stirring it through the half melted mess in the bowl, as giggles issued from the bed. Kylo frowned as he watched Hux’s shoulders shake. He was fairly sure that a fever should have left the General wan and weak, not giggling like a child. 

Kylo put the bowl to one side, and pulled the General to an upright position, propping him in place with all the spare pillows he could find. Hux let his head loll to one side then the other, giggling the whole time. It was… unseemly, Ren thought, seeing the General like this. He actually missed Hux’s habitual sneer. Kylo scooped up a spoonful of ice-cream, holding it out to Hux. He thought for a moment that Hux was going to meekly accept being fed, before he lost control of his neck and knocked the spoon out of Kylo’s hand with his face. He lifted his head again a moment later, pink sauce dripping from the tip of his nose, a look of surprise on his face. 

Kylo stared and then burst out laughing. Hux blinked at him, then flopped back to resume his giggles in the mound of pillows. An orderly pulled the curtain aside. 

“Sir, are you becoming ill too?”

Kylo was grinning as he looked at the orderly, causing the man to take a step back. 

“What? Oh, no,” he said, lifting up a corner of the sheet to wipe Hux’s nose. “Everything’s fine here.”


End file.
